Naruto: Island of Chaos!
by Senwich
Summary: One day Orochimaru got a secret island. One day Sasuke loses a bet and has to use his immense Uchiha wealth to take the Naruto gang on a cruise. One day they are shipwrecked and brought you know where. Pairings to be decided later! MAJOR OCC XD


**Senko: **Hello! This is the cruise story I mentioned in my "Worlds Apart" story! I wrote this a while back and, well, I'm bored :( I wrote it about uhm...6-8 months ago? o.O and I thought it's pointless if I don't at least show you awesome readers what I wrote...lol

Major OOC and oddness and madness and chaos and weird stuff!

**Note:** I originally wrote this as a Yugioh story years ago but took it down because it was written in script format. The original version, although incomplete, is posted on Media Miner. In case you are interested, my username for it is AnimeSenko (like always). This story, like the original, will have a sequel.

**Summary:** One day Orochimaru got a secret island. One day Sasuke loses a bet and has to use his immense Uchiha wealth to take the Naruto gang on a cruise. One day they are shipwrecked and brought you know where. Pairings to be decided later! MAJOR OCC XD

**Disclaimer:** No own.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Shipwrecked! 

Sakura surfaced from the icy pool. She dragged herself out of the water and wrapped a light pink towel around herself. "This is so awesome, don't you agree?"

Ino smiled. "Yep! We should go in now, it's getting dark."

With that, the two girls entered the ship. The Naruto gang were currently on a cruise. Apparently, Naruto and Sasuke had a bet: who could finish ramen faster? Poor Sasuke, being a foolish victim to his pride, took Naruto on and Naruto, as expected, won. So, what did Sasuke lose? He lost _one percent_ of his family wealth. As a consequence of losing the bet, he had to spend his money on a cruise. And just to annoy Sasuke even more, Naruto had invited Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro on the trip as well.

"You go, Naruto!" the girls heard Kiba shout when they entered. "Man, and I thought you were just a useless blond! Seems you proved me wrong!"

Naruto grinned, "YEP!"

Sasuke glared, "It was _my _money, so why does the idiot get all the credit?"

Kiba beamed, "Because you're an ass!"

"You've got tons of money," Shikamaru said. "What does losing one percent do to you?"

"Uh...uhm," Hinata began, "P-Please...uhm...s-stop fighting..."

"I don't get any thanks, not that I want any, but still," Sasuke said.

"I was the one smarter than you and won the bet!" Naruto folded his arms proudly.

"Well," Sasuke started, but was interupted.

"Shut up!" Hinata glared at the boys. "Who the hell cares whose money it is! We're on the ship and that's all!" she stomped away.

"Man, what's with her?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, an innocent person can only handle so much," Choji replied, still chewing on the Doritoes he was eating.

"You guys should be nicer to Hinata-chan," Sakura said. "I bet if she wasn't so nice you guys would be dead."

* * *

After that, everyone stopped arguing and tried to enjoy the cruise. One hour passed by. 

"This is so boring," Kankuro complained, stirring his soda with his straw. "Why the hell did I come anyways?"

"Because you're an ass?" Kiba said.

"Why can't you come up with something else?" Temari asked.

"Because you're an ass!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"No!"

"Dammit, why can't you just shut the hell up and leave me a alone!"

"Because you're an ass!"

"Why can't you two grow up?" Gaara glared.

"Because you're-" Gaara glared twice as hard "-uh...not an ass?"

* * *

Another couple hours passed by. 

Sasuke stared boredly at the room of lifeless bodies. "Oh, what the hell...why did I spend my money to get bored when I could get bored for free at Konoha?"

"Because you're an-"

Everyone: "SHUT UP!"

Kiba looked at the ground and sulked.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Gaara sat in the back corner of the room eating chips and drinking soda. Now Gaara has always had social issues, but after this past new year and after engaging in the first ever regular conversation with his brother and sister he made a new year's resolution: be more social and make friends.

"This is boring..." he started. "I wish something exciting would happen."

"You shouldn't wish," Sakura said, chewing on the potato chips.

"Who says I can't?"

"Me!" she said. "See, your definition of 'something exciting' involves someone getting hurt or maybe killed."

"Gee, you're so smart," he said sarcastically. "Here's a gold start." He used his sand to form a star and made it float in front of her eyes.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. Oh dear god, _the_ Gaara of the Sand just displayed sarcasm and...humor! Is hell freezing over?

"Does any of you feel that this is a waste of time?" Neji said, bored.

"What!" Sasuke glared. "I spent one percent, _one percent_, of my money for this crap and you don't think it's enough? How spoiled are you?"

* * *

While all this is happening, two figures lurked in the shadows of the ship. The two figures spied quietly on the Naruto gang. The first figure grunted. "Itachi-sama, tell me again why we are wasting our time on a boring cruise? I'm beginning to think that Akatsuki's cruises are now second in terms of being the stupidest and most pointless." 

"We need to keep an eye on the Kyuubi," the figure known as Itachi responded.

"Hey, what's that frog wallet you're holding?" Kisame asked, leaning over to get a better look of it. "It's cute."

"I know. I found it. Don't touch it."

"Hey! Is that the legendary one-of-a-kind frog wallet Gamabunta specially made by Perverted Hermit Inc.? Woah! I've searched every wallet store for that and couldn't find it at all!"

* * *

A couple hours passed by and it was about 11 P.M. The only ones awake were Gaara, Sasuke,and Sakura (and of course the two Akatsuki members that were watching them). 

Naruto entered the room, yawning. He studied the three people that were still awake. Cards were set in front of them and the two participants appeared to be Gaara versus Sakura while Sasuke watched the game. Gaara and Sakura's hand moved swiftly across the cards. After a while, the game came to an abrupt stop.

"NO!" Sakura exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in defeat. "I suck at Speed! I never win!"

Gaara smirked. "Who's next?"

Naruto stared at the cards that were still placed on the table, the game replaying in his mind. "What is this game you're playing?"

Sakura gasped. "Y-You mean...you don't know?"

Naruto shook his head. "Uh...no?"

"This is...unbelievable,"Gaara muttered, staring at Naruto.

"This is...unforgivable," Sasuke muttered, also glowering at Naruto.

Sakura bore a look of shock on her face. "How can you not know about Speed! It's only, like, the best game ever!"

Gaara and Sasuke nodded.

"Eh? Really?" Naruto asked.

"YES!" Sakura said. "Speed indeed helps you to improve your speed because you have to move swiftly."

"...oh," Naruto said. "Uh, well, I'll just be going now. I'm looking for my special Gamabunta wallet. Have you guys seen it? I couldn't find it and so I couldn't sleep. I have to find it."

"Frog wallet?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah."

"Wait a minute, _the _frog wallet?" Gaara asked, amazement shone in his eyes. "The one and only one-of-a-kind Gamabunta wallet in the world and specially made by Perverted Hermit Inc.? I've searched every wallet store for it!"

"Yeah!" Naruto beamed. "I was lucky the president of Perverted Hermit Inc. gave it to me."

"Lucky bastard..." Gaara muttered under his breath. "I wanted it..."

"Well, I'll be going now," Naruto said, and then left. He continued to search for his precious frog wallet. One room and then another, he traveled all throughout the ship and couldn't find his Gamabunta wallet. Sadness and sorrow washed over him and he soon arrived at the point of giving up and living his life forever drowned in grief and sorrow. But before he reached that point, something happened. He saw a magical door that he had forgotten to look a: the sailor's room. Naruto entered the room and...

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His loud, piercing scream woke up everyone in the ship. Everyone gathered together in the room where Sakura, Sasuke, and Gaara played Speed. Naruto came in looking as pale as a ghost.

"-Ahem-Signs of a psychotic person," Gaara whispered to Sakura.

"_You _would know."

"Exactly."

"Dammit, Naruto!" Ino yelled. "I was having a-" she yawned "-a nice dating dream with Sasuke-kun."

"I-I-I-I-I...h-he...he-he-he...the-the-the..." Naruto stuttered.

Hinata raised an eyebrow at Naruto's strange behavior, and then turned to Shino. "O-oh, my god. Do I really sound like that?"

"Afraid so, Hinata-san," Shino answered.

Naruto began wailing uncontrollably like a woman who has just been widowed. "W-We...we're...I...I...I'm too handsome to die!"

Everyone stepped away from Naruto.

"Dude," Kiba began, "get a hold of yourself."

Curious to the cause of Naruto's actions, Neji, TenTen, and Lee decided to enter the room. After only a second, the three rushed back out, trembling.

"I...he...oh god," TenTen gasped in fear.

"T-This...this can't be..." Neji said.

"NOOO! My burning flame of youth shall not be destroyed by the mighty waves of inevitable fate!" Lee cried.

"Again, signs of a psychotic person," Gaara said.

"You're right. You know, you're really good at this psycho thing," Sakura said admiringly.

"What! What's going on! What's happening?" Choji asked.

Lee dragged Choji into the room. Choji came running back out, crying. "No...this isn't possible...food! I need food! How could this happen!"

Choji immediately found another bag of Doritoes and began to stuff himself. All of a sudden, he stopped. He turned towards Sasuke and pointed at him. "YOU!"

"Me?" Sasuke said, pointing to himself. "What about me?"

"This is all your fault!"

"...how is it my fault? What's happening anyways?"

"It's your fault because it was your money that made this cursed ship! It's your fault because you're too cheap to hire someone to sail this damn ship!"

Everyone: o.O;;

"N-No one is...s-sailing the ship?" Gaara asked, staring in disbelief and shaking furiously.

"Uh...signs of a psychotic person?" Sakura asked, looking at Gaara.

"GUYS!" Temari screamed, pointing at the window. "There's a huge rock in the path!"

"ALRIGHT! Who knows how to sail a ship!"TenTen yelled.

"I obviously can't because my family was killed and therefore I had no one to teach me," Sasuke said.

"Only the main family was taught to sail," Neji said. "They deemed the branch family too 'incompetent.'"

"Uhm...t-they said I was too weak..." Hinata said.

"My dad tried to teach me to sail a boat once, but the boat sunk for some unknown reason," Choji said.

"My dad tried to teach me too, but I was preoccupied with the beautiful clouds," Shikamaru said.

"I...fear the sea..." Gaara said. "Because sand is useless in the water."

"I tried to use my puppets to sail but they couldn't and since they couldn't I decided that there was no need for me to learn to sail," Kankuro said.

"I never liked the water because water can burn out the flame of youth," Lee said.

"The boat was ugly and plain..." Ino said. "It didn't match my beauty, so it wasn't important enough for me to pay attention to."

"Uh...the first and also the last time I was on a boat the wind blew up my skirt..." Sakura said. "Ever since then I avoided boats and wearing skirts without shorts underneath."

"I've been terrified of boats because the first time I was on one my fan was blown into the sea," Temari said.

"Doesn't anyone know how to sail a boat!" TenTen screamed in frustration. "DAMMIT, UCHIHA! You have the damn money to fucking build a ship of your own and go on a fucking cruise but you're too fucking cheap to fucking hire a fucking sailor?"

Sasuke stepped back from the girl. "...uh...yeah?"

Gaara stared at the furious TenTen. "Somehow, I don't know whether this is a sign of a psychotic person."

Neji appeared out of nowhere. "Actually, it's just PMS."

TenTen immediately turned towards Neji and stomp towards him. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"

Suddenly a rough thunk was heard and the ship shook. Everyone was silent, until water made its way into the ship and quickly wrapped around everyone's feet. Everyone was screaming in chaos.

"CALM DOWN EVERYONE!" Sasuke yelled amidst the commotion in the room. "We have to leave the ship asap!"

"But I can't swim!" Sakura cried.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the Akatsuki members, Kisame laughed at the ninja's behaviors. 

Itachi stared, not knowing why Kisame would be laughing. "Shouldn't you be panicking?"

"N-No," he said, through his laughter.

"Why don't you just go sail the ship?"

"I can't. I don't know how."

"...you don't?"

"Why would I?"

"You're from the Mist Country. Wouldn't a place like Mist teach its residents to sail?"

"I know you probably didn't know this, but I was born into a shark clan. You probably didn't notice but I...I have blue skin and shark teeth," Kisame said.

"Uh-huh..." Itachi remarked sarcastically.

"I was blessed with a shark's ability to swim. That's why I had no reason to learn to sail."

"...oh. Uh, yeah."

* * *

The Naruto gang were panicking as the water now made its way up to their waists. What will they do? Will they leave the ship? Will they kill Sasuke? Will Sakura drown? Will TenTen murder Neji? Will Naruto ever recover from this or is he scarred for life? Find out on the next chapter of "Naruto: Island of Chaos"!

* * *

TBC 

**Senko:** PLEASE REVIEW:D


End file.
